


The Way We Became Us

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating May Change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Iron Bull sees the way Malika Cadash looks at Lace Harding and they agree to ask Lace out.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Lace Harding, Female Cadash/Lace Harding/The Iron Bull, Female Cadash/the Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Lace Harding/Female Inquisitor, Lace Harding/Female Inquisitor/The Iron Bull, Lace Harding/The Iron Bull
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Way We Became Us

**Author's Note:**

> For blarfkey, who prompted me with the pairing and "Why are your eyes so red?" and another prompt I lost.

Malika Cadash tried to be subtle as she admired Lace Harding from afar. She was in a committed relationship, but there was no harm in looking. She was the jealous one in the relationship, though it had taken a lot for Malika to admit and accept that. She wanted Bull all to herself and that was okay, because Bull was ready to indulge her. 

She touched her half of the dragon's tooth. The conversation about admitting her wants and needs had been a hard one, but in the end it had been worth it. Malika loved Bull. 

So it frustrated her when she found her gaze wandering to the ginger haired dwarf. She wasn't stunning in the traditional way, but to Malika that made her more attractive. Harding had a kind face. Malika wanted to trace the scar on her face and kiss each and every freckle on her face… and elsewhere.

Malika sighed in frustration and took a long drag out of her tankard, but even the ale couldn't wash away the bitter taste on her tongue. She didn't want to end her relationship with Bull. She didn't want to go back into the open relationship they had in the start. She didn't want to share him. 

Malika glances at Bull, who shot her a knowing glance. Of course the man had caught her interest. Now she would have to talk about it. Resigned to her fate, she finished her drink and walked over to her lover. He offered a hand and after a moment of hesitation, she went to sit on his lap. She wasn't into public displays of affection, but it was late and most people were too drunk to pay attention to them. 

She leaned back against her lover's warm chest and took in the familiar scent of her lover. It felt like home. Why did she have to jeopardize what they had? Why couldn't she just… her thoughts were interrupted when Bull took her hand. 

"You want her." Bull teased and Malika groaned."It's okay, kadan. Who can blame you? She is sexy, intelligent and has a killer smile." 

For a second, Malika could feel jealousy raising its ugly head. Instead of trying to smother it, like she would have a few months ago, she expresses it. 

"You are making me a bit jealous here." Malika sighed, while absently playing with his fingers. "I hate it," she growled. 

"I am yours, kadan." he said. He raised their intertwined fingers and kissed them. 

"You could approach her, if you wanted." Bull said casually, after a moment of silence. 

"I don't want to have sex without you involved." Malika immediately answered. "I am yours, kadan." she whispered. 

"Then we could approach her." he said. "We could ask her out. See how we, and she, would feel about it."

Malika stayed silent. She looked at Harding, saw her laughing with her friends. She was beautiful and Malika wanted her. Wanted her as a person as well as her body.

"You think it could work?" Malika asked, uncertain. "Would she even want us?" 

"From what I have seen she likes you, boss. A lot." Bull said. "Not sure I am her type. Never hurts to ask, though."

"I can see a lot of ways, all of us could get hurt." Malika said. "But… I do want to try." 

A day or two later

Malika watched as her lover walked to another woman. She remembered the stab in her chest when she had seen Bull taking someone else to his bedroom, but felt nothing like that. Instead, she was a mix of anticipation, nerves and a touch of dread. 

'The world won't end if she says no,' Malika tried to reassure herself. She forced herself to look away from where Bull was talking to Harding and instead at her mug of warm cider. Slowly she took a sip and focused on the taste and warmth. She closed her eyes and swallowed. 

In her mind's eye, she saw Bull and Harding kissing, but instead of jealousy or pain, she only felt a throb at her core. She imagined her and Harding kissing as Bull fucked her. Waking up in Bull's arms to a kiss from Harding…

Malika quickly opened her eyes, glad for the heavy makeup she preferred covering most of her blush. Probably.

***  
Lace doesn't look up when the Iron Bull sits next to her in the tavern. She knows Bull, mainly because the tal-vashoth makes it his business to know everyone, at least to some degree. He does seem to have taken a special interest in her. She would be flattered, but it's probably her red hair. Everyone knew Bull was into redheads. 

"Hey, beautiful, why are your eyes so red?“ he asks. Lace answers by taking another swig of her drink. The reason for her red rimmed eyes was not something she wanted to talk about with him, mainly because he was part of the reason why her eyes were red. 

Despite her better judgement, Lace had fallen for Malika Cadash. She enjoyed flirting with her and enjoyed her attention, but that should have been all it was. Instead she was here, at the back corner of Herald's Rest, watching her with eyes red from tears she hadn't been able to stop. 

Around the Iron Bull's neck was one half of a dragon's tooth. Rumors said it was something akin to a wedding ring, which meant Bull and the inquisitor were officially in a committed relationship.

"You know… A dragon's tooth can be split into three parts." Bull says conversationally, obviously having caught her looking at the necklace. Lace startles and looks up at him. She always forgot how observant the warrior was, but that was probably part of what made him a good spy. 

"I…" she starts, then stops. She is suddenly captivated by his single grey eye. He looks back steadily, and it sends a thrill down her spine. The tal-vashoth is large and it should be imposing, but it's not. It makes Lace feel strangely safe. Foolish, perhaps, to feel safe in the presence of a man, who had admitted to being a spy. 

"It is not something that would be decided tomorrow, or hell even three months from now. But it is a possibility. A possibility we want you to think about." Bull says. "We both find you interesting and sexy, among other things. Malika is just shy." Bull smiles and Lace is surprised to feel a throb of arousal between her legs. She had never thought of him like that.

They sit in silence for a moment and Lace turns her thoughtful gaze to the table. The proposition is interesting, like the man sitting next to her. But does she want it? Does she want him? 

"There's no rush. We would just like to get to know you better. See how we click." Bull says, and gets up. "If you want to give it a try, come see us tomorrow before midnight," he drains the rest of his drink, which Lace is both surprised and relieved to see is water. 

"I'll think about it." Lace says quietly and the man smiles at her. 

"That's nice to hear," he says before leaving Lace to her thoughts.


End file.
